


Reminiscence, or missing the one you love

by IndigoDream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, absolute morons in love, but eh still somewhat canon-compliant, if you don't look too closely, it's like, way post the canon of tw3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Geralt goes through his day as usual, and this time he is accompanied by a bard as he goes on through a contract. No, nothisbard. He would rather it be Dandelion, if he is completely honest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Reminiscence, or missing the one you love

Le Papillon is, quite simply put, unbearable. Geralt had thought that Dandelion could be obnoxious, a bit too self-centred on his worse days, but this? This is a thousand times worse. Le Papillon never shuts up, never stops trying to compose his next ballad, and his very presence near Geralt is an affront to all the gods, existing or not. 

“And as I was saying, Her Gracious Highness the Duchess saw befit to invite me to perform,” the bard is saying, and Geralt wonders if he wouldn’t much rather be known as the witcher who left mid-contract than continue to travel with this insufferable, pompous arsehole. 

Dandelion, at the very least, knows when to be serious. He knows when to stop singing and being a nuisance, when to be the quiet presence that Geralt needs. Of course, it is not the only thing that Dandelion knows how to do, when Geralt and him travel together. There are the quiet evenings spent in front of roaring fires, mouths meeting hungrily as the bard sits atop his lover’s lap, the mornings spent lazying around in bed, when they almost believe that there is nothing in the world besides each other… 

As the Toussaint-born bard keeps rambling about the great ballads he will write about this, Geralt finds himself lulled by a sense of peace at the very memory of Dandelion in the early morning. Golden light streaming through the windows, feathers from goose falling from a torn pillow… He had tasted like sweet wine that morning, when Geralt had left him at Corvo Bianco. 

Geralt can hardly believe his luck most days, when he remembers that Dandelion chose him, chose to love and come live with him, in Toussaint. The Chameleon is doing well, quite excellent in fact, and Dandelion has decided to retire from it, leave it to Priscilla. His former lover had been quite happy with the decision, and while the two had stopped being together years ago, it was quite agreeable to see that they got along well still. Dandelion still received a cut from his former cabaret, but he was growing older and had wanted to be with Geralt more fully. 

The bard had only revealed the secret of his youth to Geralt recently; Dandelion had had an adventure with a fae sorcerer one of the years they had traveled apart, and the fae had blessed him to be long-lived and youthful. 

“I’m quite happy about that,” Dandelion had murmured into Geralt’s skin the first night he had arrived in Corvo Bianco. “Means that we have more time together.” 

And Geralt can hardly argue with that. Spending time with Dandelion feels right, being in his arms and listening to him feels right. Everything about Dandelion, from his infuriating habit to vocalize in every room of the estate to the way he drapes himself over Geralt’s shoulders when the witcher comes home after a few days away, is perfect. Even when they fight and argue, there is rarely an argument that is left unresolved. 

“Of course, when Sir Aderian contacted me to tell his story, I knew you were the perfect man to solve his troubles, and to sing about! I knew you would never fail to come to the rescue of-“ 

“Do you never stop talking?” Geralt grunts, annoyed to have been pulled away from his memories. 

“Why, I am a bard, I must always keep my imagination running wild, master witcher!” Le Papillon defends himself. “I am sure you will love the tune I have started to compose for this adventure.” 

He starts singing and Geralt resists ditching him here and there and going back home. If he did that, Dandelion would doubtlessly hear about it and mock Geralt until the end of times. So he sighs and keeps going, doing his best to ignore Le Papillon.

It will be a long day, but as long as he focuses on going home to the one he loves, it will go fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments or come see me on tumblr, @saltytransidiot!


End file.
